Kikumaru Eiji's cousin comes to visit
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: It was every other day for the Seigaku regulars... that's what they thought. Eiji's cousin is coming to visit. What mayhem would be caused? would the regulars survive? Find out. RR.GravitationPoT xover. EijiRyo. Total chaos. MY FIRST PoT FIC, SO BE NICE


**Sandra: This is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic, I just cant resist, there is NOT enough EijiRyo pairings!**

**Crossover! Gravitation/Prince of Tennis.**

**Anyway, my first, so characters WILL be OOC.**

**

* * *

**

"Ochibi-chan!" sang a bouncing redheaded Seigaku Tennis player.

"Kikumaru-sempai?" answered a boy shorter than the rest of the Seigaku tennis players.

The redhead known as Kikumaru Eiji glomped the boy with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Guess what Ochibi!" Eiji said, the grin never leaving his face.

"Nani?" The boy known as Echizen Ryoma, or 'Ochibi' nicknamed by Eiji asked boredly.

"GUESS!" Eiji cried, shaking Ryoma slightly.

"It's your birthday." He answered.

"OCHIBI! YOU KNOW WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS!" He cried, letting go of the boy, hands on hips, pouting. Ryoma melted at the look, but hid it well.

"I don't know Kikumaru-sempai." He said.

"My cousins coming to visit me!" Kikumaru cheered.

"You have a cousin?" Ryoma asked, fear written all over his face.

"Uh huh, he's coming over, and Anee-chan is going to bring him over after school so he can see me play tennis!" Eiji cheered, bouncing up and down, clapping his hands like a child just went to candy land.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma sighed and pulled his cap over his eyes slightly.

"Ne, Ochibi, I can't wait! I'm so excited! Nya!" Eiji said, bouncing off to the tennis courts where the rest of the team was waiting.

"O…Oi, Kikumaru-sempai, wait up." Ryoma called after the skipping redhead.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and the Seigaku regulars are all practicing in the courts, all knowing that Eiji's cousin was coming down, all with strange thoughts of how and what this 'cousin' looked like.

Ryoma was too busy picturing the school burnt down with Eiji and another person who looks almost exactly like Eiji just laughing and running around, that he whacked the ball a little too hard over the fence.

Chasing after the ball, he looked around the floor, then accidentally bumped into someone and both fell onto their backsides.

"Itai… gomen." Ryoma said, looking up to see a tall guy, with a Green T-shirt, sleeveless denim jacket on top, a pair of blue jeans with tears in it, a pair of black shoes, but the things that caught Ryoma's eye was the pink bunny rabbit sitting on top of the guys head and his shockingly familiar blue eyes.

"Daijobou?" Ryoma snapped out of his daze to see the guy was standing in front of him, out stretching his arm, Ryoma accepted and stood up.

"Are you looking for this na no da?" The guy asked, holding up a Tennis ball.

"Ah…Arigatou." Ryoma said, taking back the ball.

"Iie, don't thank me, thank Kumagoro! He found it, na no da!" The guy said holding up the pink bunny in front of him.

"A…Arigatou." Ryoma said looking strangely at the smiling guy and the pink bunny.

"Ne, seeing as you was looking for that Tennis ball, I take it you must be in the Tennis team." The guy asked as he put Kumagoro on top of his head.

"Hai." Ryoma said.

"Can you show me the way?" The guy asked, tilting his head, funny enough, the rabbit didn't drop off.

Ryoma somehow felt awed by the look and nodded, guiding the guy to the courts.

"What took you so long Ochibi?" Eiji asked as he tied his laces, noticing Ryoma's sneakers coming near to him.

"I bumped into someone and then I brought them here." Ryoma answered plainly.

Eiji done the bow and then looked up at Ryoma with an adorable smile, then looked past Ryoma and saw the guy Ryoma brought over.

"AHH….." Eiji cried, pointing at the man, covering his mouth with the other hand.

"Eiji-chan! Konnichiwa." The pink bunny's arm waved as the guy moved it, speaking in a cute baby voice for the rabbit.

"RYUICHI-CHAN! KUMAGORO!" Eiji cried, then he ran over to the guy, faster than anyone has ever seen Eiji run, other than when he had to drink Inui's special drink.

"EIJI-CHAN!" The guy, known as Ryuichi cried, as they both hugged and jumped.

Everyone looked at the two, thinking 'that's not how I imagined him' or 'he looks a lot older' and 'please let us survive the day' and 'now there's two, why!'

But for one boy, Echizen Ryoma, he just stared blankly at the two. 'That strange guy is Kikumaru-sempai's cousin? Is the weirdness genetic or something?'

"Nya, mina! This is my cousin Sakuma Ryuichi!" Eiji said, snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"And this is Kumagoro-chan!" Eiji chirped pointing at the rabbit, everyone said "hi".

"Ne Ryuichi-chan, these are the Seigaku regulars, my team mates. That's our captain whisper who is very scary sometimes whisper Tezuka. That's my doubles golden partner, Oishi. This one is the snake Kaidoh. That one is the wannabe reflex powerhouse Momo-chan. This one is Mr. Great Kawamura. This is my bestest best buddy Fuji-chan who has the most weirdest taste. That's the mad scientist yucky drink data man Inui. And last but not least, our Ochibi-chan, Ryoma-chan!" Eiji cheered, introducing his friends.

"Eh…Ryoma-chan… iie… Ochibi-chan na no da. Kawaii desu." Ryuichi said, winking at Ryoma, who blushed but shook it off.

"OI! Ryuichi-chan! Hands off. Ochibi-chan's mine!" Eiji cried, hugging Ryoma.

"Nya, Eiji-chan, sharing is caring!" Ryuichi said, clinging onto Ryoma's arm.

"AHHHH!" Momo-chan exclaimed in realisation.

"Nani?" Everyone asked.

"Are you Sakuma Ryuichi of Nittle Grasper, the utmost famous band of Tokyo, THE lead singer Sakuma Ryuichi!" Momo-chan asked.

Ryuichi grinned and nodded. "Bingo."

"AHHH! Can you sign my racket case Sakuma-sama. I'm a big fan of your music!" Momo-chan said as he brought his racket case forward and pulled a marker out of nowhere.

"OKAY!" Ryuichi cheered, letting go of Ryoma who ended up flying backwards with Eiji.

Taking the marker he wrote down:

"To Momo-chan, lots and lots of luck, from Sakuma Ryuichi and Kumagoro." And a lot of pretty designs around it.

"AHH! Sugoi! Sankyuu Sakuma-sama." Momo-chan said, taking back his case.

"Ne, Ryuichi-chan please. Sakuma-sama makes me sound old." Ryuichi said.

"How old are you anyway Ryuichi-kun?" Oishi asked.

"It's Ryuichi-chan! And... Well…. I'm 30." He said grinning.

"NANI?" The others who didn't know this exclaimed.

'This kid like guy is in his thirties!' they thought.

"Ne Eiji-chan, I got a concert tonight, if you and your friends want to come, I got some spare tickets." Ryuichi said, turning back to his cousin.

"CONCERT! Yay! We'll be there!" Eiji said, everyone just looked at the redhead weirdly. 'We didn't agree to anything!'

"OK, see you guys tonight na no da! Ja ne mina! Bye, bye Ochibi-chan!" Ryuichi said waving at Ryoma and gave him a wink. Ryoma blushed again.

"MY OCHIBI-CHAN!" Eiji yelled, everyone else either smirked or laughed.

* * *

"Hoi, Kikumaru-sempai, how long are you going to take, everyone's waiting for you downstairs." Ryoma asked from the other side of Eiji's bedroom door.

"AHH! Wait, I'm almost done!" Eiji called from the other side. Ryoma sighed, "Mada mada dane." Looking down at his clothes, he wore a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black jeans, two black wristbands, and in his hand was a black denim jacket in case it got cold. Closing his eyes, he leant against the wall, until he heard the door finally open. Looking up at the redhead, his mouth dropped, and it was probably bigger than his head, but he quickly shut it.

Kikumaru Eiji was standing there in a black sleeveless close fitting hoody, a pair of black leather jeans and black shoes, in his hand he carried a black jumper with the words "Cheeky" going across the front in white.

"OKAY! I'm ready, lets go!" He said, grabbing Ryoma's hand and dragging him down the stairs.

"Sorry for making you guys wait." Eiji called, everyone turned to the redhead, and their reactions were pretty much like Ryoma's, even Tezuka (who took a lot of persuasion to go) was fazed.

"LET'S GO!" Eiji called, running towards the door, everyone snapped out of their daze and followed the redhead.

'He's been my doubles partner for all these years, yet I've never seen him look so…' blush

'Echizen you sly dog, you knew it from the start. grin

'Hmm…Eiji, you been keeping this secret from me, what kind of best friend are you.' smile

'Hissss…… damn you Kikumaru… Hissss…' blush

'Ah…data…hmm…' scribble scribble

'…………' adjust glasses

* * *

At the end of the concert, everyone was screaming and cheering, Eiji was doing the most, jumping on his seat. Being cousins to the lead singer had his benefits as they was right in the middle, not too close but not too far, the perfect seats.

"WHOOOOO! WAY TA GO RYUICHI-CHAN!" Eiji called as Nittle Grasper performed their last song: Shining Collection."

"THANK YOU MINA! YOU'VE BEEN A WONDERFUL CROWD NA NO DA!" Ryuichi cried, and with that, sparks shot up and that was the end of the concert.

Eiji grabbed Ryoma's hand and dragged him towards back stage, who grabbed Momo-chan, who grabbed Kaidoh, who grabbed Oishi, who grabbed Fuji who gladly followed, then walking behind them was Inui and Tezuka.

Showing their backstage passes, they went in and found the changing room which Ryuichi was in.

"RYUICHI-CHAN!" Eiji cried, running in, his cousin stood there, drinking water, then put it down as he saw his cousin.

"What did you think?"

"IT WAS AWESOME! As expected from the legendary Sakuma Ryuichi." Eiji said, high fiving his cousin.

"Ochibi-chan. Did you like my concert?" Ryuichi asked Ryoma, who nodded.

"Ne, you're so Kawaii! You should meet my friend Shu-chan!"

"Ryuichi-chan? Did you call me?" A voice said behind the Seigaku regulars.

"SHU-CHAN! YUKI-CHAN!" Ryuichi called, bouncing over to a pink haired male behind the group.

"Oh Kami, it's Shindo Shuichi from Bad Luck!" Momo-chan exclaimed, feeling like the God's above has answered his prayers.

"Yuki Eiri, the famous novelist…" everyone's head turned to Ryoma as his eyes were wide with shock.

"Ne Shu-chan, that's Ochibi I was telling you about. Kawaii desu ne!" Ryuichi chirped. Shuichi looked at Ryoma and grinned.

"He's adorable!" Shuichi cheered, Yuki hmphed but looked Ryoma up and down, Ryoma blushed.

"OI! Ochibi, you're not allowed to check out other guys when your with someone, and you definitely shouldn't be checking out other guys in front of your koishii!" Eiji pouted. Ryoma looked at Eiji and smirked.

"Jealous?" He teased.

"Hn…" Eiji said, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

"I did need a new toy boy come to think of it." Yuki said, this caused Shuichi to go into Chibi mode with big watery eyes as he clung onto Yuki's arm, "WAHH! Yuki, you don't mean it!"

Everyone else just laughed, even Tezuka found it slightly amusing, but hid it by coughing.

"Everyone, we need to go home, we have early training tomorrow, and I expect all of you on time, or else it's 50 laps around the court." Tezuka said, leaving the room.

"EH! Tezuka, wait up! BYE Ryuichi-chan, bye Shuichi-kun, bye Yuki-kun." They all said as they ran after their team captain.

"What a lovely bunch." Someone said, they all turned around and saw a blonde male standing there.

"Yeah, one of them is my cousin, Tohma!" Ryuichi exclaimed hugging his friend.

"It's a shame we got to leave tomorrow, or else we could pay them a visit." Tohma said.

"Hmm…next time!" Ryuichi said bouncing up and down.

* * *

Next day whilst the Seigaku regulars get changed out of their sports wear, everyone asked a few questions.

"Ne Eiji, how long is your cousin staying?" Oishi asked.

"He's leaving today." Eiji replied sadly.

"Do you think you can get me the limited edition concert video?" Momo-chan asked Eiji.

"I can see." Eiji said, packing away his clothes.

"Oh there's the bell." Fuji said, they all left the room.

As Eiji was about to walk out the door, he got pulled backwards and the door shut.

"Eh? Oh, Ochibi-chan. What's up?" Eiji said realising it was Ryoma who pulled him back.

"W-when is your cousin coming to stay again?" Ryoma asked, a faint pink tinted his cheeks.

"OCHIBI-CHAN! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR MY COUSIN!" Eiji cried waving his arms up and down insanely.

"No, no…I was hoping he would…get…an autograph that's all." Ryoma said tipping his cap over his eyes a little.

Eiji stopped the constant waving and blinked.

"No problem Ochibi-chan!" Eiji said winking at his little lover. Ryoma looked at him curiously.

"I'll get it for you." Eiji said giving the small boy a peck on the lips and ran out the door.

* * *

At the end of the day when the Seigaku regulars gathered once again, Fuji walked over to Ryoma with the usual mysteriously creepy yet somewhat pleasant smile on his face.

"Ne, Echizen, have you seen Eiji at all today?" The prodigy asked.

Ryoma looked at his sempai curiously.

"Only since morning practice. Why?"

"He wasn't in class at all today. Did he suddenly fall sick?" Fuji asked.

"Not…in…class…" Suddenly a flashback came into Ryoma's mind.

'"I'll get it for you." Eiji said giving the small boy a peck on the lips and ran out the door.'

"No…way…" Suddenly, the floor started rumbling.

"OCHIBI-CHAN!" Eiji's voice could be heard yelling over the shaking ground. Everyone turned to look at the school entrance to see Eiji running towards it who was dragging Yuki Eiri behind him, followed by Shuichi and Ryuichi, who was then followed by many other staff of the NG company, then followed by a huge bunch of fans.

"Na…NANI?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Ne, Ochibi-chan, I don't know if you want signature on paper, or on a book or on your racket case or on your shirt, so I brought Yuki-kun to come sign it personally." Eiji called as he ran towards them.

"Eiji-kun! Give me back my YUKI!" Shuichi cried.

"WHEEEEE! This is so fun! Ne Kumagoro!" Ryuichi cheered as he jogged with the crowd.

"We need to get on the plane soon, it's leaving in half an hour." Tohma said looking at his watch.

As the crowd came towards the Seigaku regulars, they ran past, not leaving a single scratch on anyone, except for the quick signature from Yuki Eiri written on Ryoma's white shirt, along with Ryuichi's signature and Shuichi's too.

"That…was…weird…" Oishi said watching his doubles partner and the huge crowd disappear off into the distance once again.

Everyone sweat dropped as a crow flew by in the sky saying "Kaho. Kaho. Kaho."

* * *

_Owari? Maybe not…_

**Sandra: What do you think? This is something that's just been itching my brain so I wrote it. It's good to be back.**

**Ne, you know the crow thing, it is Kaho that they say, something like idiot or something, usually seen in animes.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! Over and OUT!**


End file.
